Liquid dream
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Erwin, desde hacía casi veinte años, sufría de horribles pesadillas que le atormentaban cada noche sin falta. En ellas, veía a personas que no conocía pero sentía cercanas siendo devoradas por monstruosas criaturas descomunales. Aunque todo eso terminó cuando un misterioso hombre le entregó la solución en una botella: sueño líquido.


**Este fic lo escribí para el reto "Susurros" de la página Attack on fanfics. El reto consiste en que el fic con más reviews no anónimos será el ganador, así que si me apoyan con un comentario se los agradecería mucho. En verdad espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencias: AU, reencarnación.**

* * *

 **Liquid dream**

 _No importa el problema, yo tengo la solución.  
Polvo de estrellas para los soñadores,  
lágrimas cristalizadas para las aprovechadas,  
esencia de rosas para olvidar viejos amores  
sueño líquido para las almas atormentadas.  
No importa el problema, yo tengo la solución,  
ven, acércate, tengo un remedio para tu corazón._

—Entonces, ¿dices que el medicamento no funcionó?

El anciano médico lo miraba con severidad, aunque Erwin ya conocía de memoria esa mirada, que ya no le provocaba escalofríos como unos años antes, al igual que la pregunta, que insinuaba que ni siquiera había tomado los medicamentos. Como si Erwin no tomara todos y cada uno de sus medicamentos religiosamente, aunque no le sirvieran de nada.

—Así es —respondió—, aunque, francamente, dudo que necesite tomar antidepresivos, creo que con las píldoras para dormir debería ser suficiente.

—Tal vez deberíamos considerar un posible trastorno psicótico. Haremos más estudios para descartarlo y te veré de nuevo la próxima semana.

Tan cansado como estaba, Erwin salió del consultorio sin decir nada más. Por primera vez, se abstuvo de comentar que ya le habían hecho muchos estudios en el pasado, descartando enfermedades tanto físicas como mentales; su salud estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero lejos de enorgullecerle, aquello era motivo de estrés para él, pues no había nada que justificara lo que cada noche le quitaba, literalmente, el sueño.

Erwin, desde hacía casi veinte años, sufría de horribles pesadillas que le atormentaban cada noche sin falta. En ellas, veía a personas que no conocía pero sentía cercanas siendo devoradas por monstruosas criaturas descomunales, quienes los masacraban hasta que lo único que podía ver a su alrededor eran restos humanos, trozos de cuerpos de los que brotaba sangre espesa y caliente, que se extendía por el campo hasta alcanzar sus pies. Como si la grotesca imagen no fuera suficiente para torturarlo, Erwin era capaz de sentir la desesperación y el miedo de quienes le rodeaban, miedo que hacía propio cuando, en apenas un instante, se veía a sí mismo morir en las fauces de aquellas criaturas.

Noche tras noche, pesadilla tras pesadilla, Erwin había intentado por todos los medios deshacerse de esas imágenes que le acosaban y le impedían descansar. Desde costosas terapias hasta hipnosis; desde meditación hasta somníferos; desde religión hasta esoterismo; Erwin lo había intentado todo, pero ni siquiera el aro de madera lleno de intrincados tejidos y plumas de colores había cumplido su promesa de mantener a raya sus sueños.

El permanente cansancio que experimentaba ya no sólo era físico por la falta de sueño; después de tantos años de horrores nocturnos, su mente se encontraba también agotada. Cada vez dormía menos. Cada vez sufría más sus escasas horas de "descanso". Cada vez se sentía más real. La ansiedad y el miedo que Erwin experimentaba estando dormido, no hacían más que incrementarse al despertar, cuando se preguntaba si acaso sería posible ser devorado por las pesadillas y no despertar jamás.

Aunque no todo era tan malo pues, desde hacía unos años, Erwin practicaba un riguroso control de sus horas de sueño, que consistía en dormir tres o cuatro horas cada día acompañado de una serie de alarmas, que le despertaban cada quince o veinte minutos, de modo que no pudiera dormir profundamente y, en caso de que lograra hacerlo, las pesadillas no duraran demasiado. A pesar de su notable falta de descanso, al menos había conseguido evitar la locura que tantos médicos le habían augurado.

Sin embargo, todo en la vida tenía un precio, y para Erwin había resultado demasiado costoso. No sólo había sido despedido en numerosas ocasiones –tres ese último mes–, sino que además había arruinado su matrimonio debido a su constante falta de atención y a su peculiar forma de dormir. En ese mismo instante, ni siquiera tenía que ver a su jefe para saber que no tardaría en echarlo a la calle, pues había sido muy claro cuando le recomendó visitar a su médico de cabecera. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente, Erwin tenía claro que, al no haber una razón para el mal que le aquejaba y por tanto una solución, tendrían que prescindir de sus lamentables servicios.

Antes, cuando era más joven, Erwin podía ignorar la falta de descanso y rendir perfectamente durante el día a pesar de estar emocionalmente exhausto, podía trabajar, salir a correr y reunirse con sus amigos sin mayor problema. Pero ahora, varios años después, Erwin apenas y mantenía contacto con otras personas, sus amigos ya ni siquiera se molestaban en escribirle y no tenía energía más que para ir de su casa al trabajo y de vuelta. Su vida estaba destruida.

Una vez fuera del consultorio, decepcionado por la ausencia de respuesta una vez más, Erwin desvió su camino del trabajo para volver a casa, aunque tampoco era que tuviera muchas ganas de regresar. Nunca en todos sus años de vida se había sentido parte de nada, fuera en casa con sus padres o en la escuela con amigos, el rubio era incapaz de sentirse parte de ellos, incluso cuando estaba casado con Marie se sentía como un extraño, como si sólo fuera un espectador de su propia vida. Cosa que, extrañamente, no pasaba en sus pesadillas.

En esos sueños increíblemente vívidos, Erwin no sólo sentía que era ahí donde pertenecía, también sentía que, de alguna forma, merecía todo el sufrimiento por el que atravesaba cada noche. El dolor, la angustia, la opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar… Erwin sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que aquel era un castigo que tenía que aceptar para enmendar todo el mal que había causado. De las muertes que presenciaba en esos sueños también se culpaba, como si de algún modo hubiera sido él el causante.

Entre tanto dolor, con la mente y el espíritu hechos polvo, Erwin había comenzado a aferrarse a un pensamiento que, por muy oscuro que fuera, le devolvía cierta tranquilidad. La idea de que en el momento en que él lo decidiera, podía poner fin a su calvario, le devolvía la sensación de control sobre su propia vida. Porque sí, ya varias veces había pensado en el suicidio como una solución, pero nunca había encontrado la ocasión de intentarlo, ya fuera porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo o porque sentía que debía aguantar ese dolor para expiar sus errores. Aunque, en ese instante, ya no parecía tan mala idea. Necesitaba descansar, ansiaba liberarse de ese cruel tormento, y no parecía haber más salidas a su alcance. El cómo, sin embargo, era asunto aparte.

Cansado como estaba, apenas se percató de que había tomado el camino equivocado en la última intersección, por lo que tendría que volver sobre sus pasos para retomar el camino a casa. Maldijo en su mente por el retraso justo cuando se había decidido a terminar con todo de una vez por todas, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguir caminando, bajando la velocidad de sus pasos de forma inconsciente. A pesar de estar relativamente cerca de su casa, nunca había pasado por ahí, por lo que pronto se encontró admirando algunas de las tiendas que se hallaban a su paso.

Boutiques, restaurantes, librerías, tiendas de antigüedades… la calle estaba llena de locales llamativos por los que varias personas paseaban y hacían compras, sin embargo, lejos de los locales más llamativos, lo que llamó la atención de Erwin fue una pequeña tienda que desentonaba entre todas las demás.

La fachada de la vieja casona estaba despintada y parecía que podría caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento, sin mencionar que las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta colgaba peligrosamente. Quizás fue lo peligrosa que parecía la construcción, o quizás fue que el lamentable estado en que se encontraba le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, lo cierto era que Erwin sintió una repentina curiosidad por acercarse a la que a simple vista parecía una casa abandonada.

No había nombre, tan sólo un cartel que se sostenía apenas por un par de clavos, y parecía ofrecer sus productos de forma muy peculiar:

 _No importa el problema, yo tengo la solución.  
Polvo de estrellas para los soñadores,  
lágrimas cristalizadas para las aprovechadas,  
esencia de rosas para olvidar viejos amores  
sueño líquido para las almas atormentadas.  
No importa el problema, yo tengo la solución,  
ven, acércate, tengo un remedio para tu corazón._

Movido por su recién renovada curiosidad, Erwin se asomó apenas a la puerta convencido de que sólo echaría un vistazo, aunque el interior se mantenía en penumbras, impidiéndole ver nada más que oscuridad. A simple vista era imposible notar qué clase de cosas se vendían ahí, pero al ver que no había nadie en el interior, se decidió a entrar al misterioso lugar.

Para su sorpresa, en el interior del local la vista era totalmente diferente. Una suave iluminación le brindaba un aspecto casi místico a los estantes que iban de piso a techo sobre tres de las cuatro paredes, con excepción de un espacio en la esquina donde se encontraba un mostrador y una puerta detrás. No había nadie detrás del mostrador, por lo que Erwin se tomó el atrevimiento de asomarse a los estantes más cercanos a la puerta.

Frascos de distintos tamaños descansaban perfectamente ordenados en cada nivel, aunque Erwin no era capaz de identificar su contenido ya que, además, ninguno se encontraba etiquetado. Aun cuando cada uno de los frascos se veía diferente al resto, era imposible adivinar qué era lo que había dentro.

Lo que en un comienzo había sido un impulso, se convirtió en verdadera fascinación a medida que caminaba a lo largo de los estantes, observando uno a uno los frascos que guardaban y algunos viejos jarrones hasta que una voz detrás de él le tensó, haciéndole chocar contra el estante y provocando que los frascos temblaran peligrosamente cerca del borde.

—Bienvenido, has llegado al lugar correcto. Todo lo que deseas te será concedido —habló un hombre que, al menos para Erwin, había aparecido de la nada justo tras de él.

Debido a la baja iluminación, le había costado un poco distinguir su apariencia, pero pudo notar que el hombre ante él era varios centímetros más bajo y, aunque estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una extraña túnica que ocultaba incluso parte de su rostro, Erwin pudo notar algunos mechones oscuros que contrastaban con su pálida piel, apenas iluminada por la luz de las velas que sostenía en la mano izquierda. A pesar de que era incapaz de ver sus ojos debido a la sombra que provocaba su vestimenta, podía sentir su mirada fija sobre él.

—Oh no, yo sólo… sólo estaba… entré por curiosidad, no estaba buscando nada en particular —respondió Erwin nervioso, reponiéndose del susto que le había provocado escucharlo hablar pues no había visto a nadie al entrar, sin mencionar que no había sentido su presencia a pesar de que estaba bastante cerca—. Lo siento, me iré ahora mismo…

—Tengo justo lo que necesitas, el remedio perfecto para tu alma atormentada.

—En verdad no necesito nada, me tengo que ir —seguro de que no debió haber entrado ahí en primer lugar, le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la salida, aunque sus pies no se movieron más de dos pasos antes de detenerse; en su mente, las palabras que había leído en el cartel se repetían una y otra vez hasta que le hicieron desistir de su intento de alejarse—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Tiene un remedio para cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier problema, sí, no importa si es físico o espiritual, ni siquiera si el problema comenzó antes de que vinieras al mundo, tengo la solución justo aquí —respondió de inmediato el encargado, con tanta seriedad que resultaba casi aterrador.

Erwin quedó un tanto impresionado ante esa respuesta; no era sólo que le estuvieran ofreciendo una solución para "cualquier cosa", sino el hecho de que lo dijera con tanta seguridad que por un momento estuvo a punto de creer que en verdad tenían una solución para él, como si no hubiera agotado ya todas las opciones. Porque sí, Erwin, en su desesperación, había recurrido a potentes drogas que no habían hecho ningún bien a su cuerpo y mucho menos a su mente, de las que apenas había logrado escapar.

—No tienes que contarme si no quieres, no necesito conocer el problema para saber cuál es el remedio.

El rubio guardó silencio por un momento, intentando poner en palabras toda una vida de sueños horribles y sus consecuencias en su mundo real, pero era simplemente imposible. Tanto como que el encargado de aquella misteriosa tienda pudiera adivinarlo. Quizás pensaba que Erwin estaba ahí por algún problema más común, por lo que, resignado, tuvo que decirlo de la única forma que se le ocurrió.

—Yo tengo… pesadillas… —confesó con vergüenza, casi esperando que se burlara o ver alguna expresión en su rostro que demostrara incredulidad, después de todo, un hombre de su edad no debería darle tanta importancia a sus temores nocturnos, sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

—Esas "pesadillas" no volverán a molestarte —aseguró el vendedor con demasiada confianza, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra como si no creyera que se trataba de eso, casi haciéndole reír mientras se preparaba para decirle que no era el primero que le prometía una solución que inevitablemente fallaría—. Lo que necesitas, es esto.

El hombre abrió sus manos frente a él, revelado una botella de cristal llena de un extraño líquido de brillante color azul, que Erwin fue capaz de ver a la perfección pese a la escasa iluminación. Sin embargo, aunque estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución que le permitiera dormir con normalidad, no estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa de ningún charlatán, pues era imposible que un frasco tan pequeño lleno de un líquido extraño pudiera remediar algo que llevaba años atormentándolo, sin mencionar que no pensaba tomar nada cuyo origen desconociera.

—No creo que ese… tónico o lo que sea vaya a funcionar, es decir, he probado todo, en verdad todo, y no estoy hablando de pesadillas comunes y corrientes como las…

—Este no es un "tónico" como tú le llamas —le interrumpió con cierta indignación contenida en sus palabras—, esto es _sueño líquido_. Servirá.

—Por favor —suplicó ya bastante desesperado, deseando creer que, si en verdad existía una forma de ayudarle, ese era el lugar correcto para hallarla—, si de verdad tiene una solución para mi problema, haré lo que sea por conseguirla, ¡pagaré lo que sea! Pero déjeme explicarle la gravedad del asunto y estoy seguro que entenderá que con esto no será suficiente para ayudarme.

El hombre dejó escapar un sonido que Erwin quiso suponer era un risa, aunque no veía qué gracia podía tener esa situación. Quizás encontraba divertido burlarse de él, pero Erwin no compartía su idea de diversión. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada, sus palabras le dejaron helado.

—No hace falta, conozco el mal que te aqueja y te ofrezco una única solución, por supuesto no es la única ni la más económica, pero sí la más efectiva. Todo lo que necesitas para terminar con tu sufrimiento está contenido en este frasco, y así no tendrás que volver a perder el tiempo preocupándote por cuál será la mejor forma de terminar con tu vida, si ahorcarte o cortarte las venas, lo cual, por cierto, me parece repugnante.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —Fue lo único que atino a decir, impresionado por la facilidad con la que había "adivinado" sus intenciones de hacía apenas un momento, pues estaba cansado mas no loco, y sabía que no había hablado de ello en voz alta y mucho menos dentro del local.

—Bebe todo el contenido antes de ir a la cama y vuelve aquí mañana—comentó ignorando su pregunta mientras caminaba hasta el mostrador—. Si no funciona, no tienes que pagarlo.

Antes de que pudiera responder o preguntar cualquier otra cosa, el extraño hombre desapareció por la puerta tras el mostrador, dejándolo solo de nuevo entre todos esos extraños menjurjes, sosteniendo una botella demasiado pequeña para un problema tan grande.

* * *

El camino a casa había desaparecido por completo de su memoria. Después de poner un pie fuera de la tienda, había caminado a casa de forma automática, sin volver a prestar atención a los aparadores o a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber volteado antes de cruzar las calles, si estaba vivo, debía ser por mera coincidencia. Sin embargo, si de algo había sido consciente en todo momento, era del frasco que sostenía en su mano dentro del bolso de su pantalón y que, de pronto, se sentía demasiado pesado, como si estuviera hecho de plomo, aunque seguramente se debía a que estaba depositando sus últimas esperanzas en ese brillante líquido que compartía color con sus ojos.

Las horas que le quedaban al día transcurrieron lentas, tortuosamente lentas mientras Erwin mantenía su mirada fija en el pequeño frasco que reposaba en la mesa ante sus ojos. Su primer impulso había sido beber apenas llegar e irse a la cama, pero su lado racional le decía que lo mejor era esperar a la noche, muy entrada la noche, de modo que sus alarmas estuvieran listas para despertarlo y no tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo esperando a que la luz del sol se llevara sus demonio. Solo en caso de que no funcionara.

Para cuando su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos un poco de descanso, Erwin decidió que era momento de intentarlo, además, ahora que el éxtasis del momento había pasado, ya no estaba tan esperanzado en que aquello hiciera efecto, después de todo, estaba tan acostumbrado a las decepciones que ya no le afectaban tanto como al inicio.

Se metió a la cama botella en mano, abriéndola y guiándola a su boca casi con reverencia, como si le hubiera sido indicado el ritual exacto para beber su contenido, que pronto bajó por su garganta hasta desaparecer luego de apenas dos tragos. Luego de acomodar la botella vacía en su mesa de noche, se acostó y cubrió hasta los hombros, cerrando los ojos por un momento como si esperara de pronto caer inconsciente.

Pero nada sucedió. Por varios minutos que se le antojaron eternos, el rubio no hizo más que mirar al techo fijamente, esperando a que la bebida hiciera su "magia", pero no sentía nada inusual en él. No sentía nada además del cansancio propio de un día especialmente agotador, aunque era así como se sentía cada noche. Luego de dar varias vueltas y de probar distintas posiciones en un intento por conciliar el sueño, Erwin se resignó a que el supuesto sueño líquido no había sido más que una estafa. Suspirando, cerró los ojos con pesar, ansioso por el momento en que las pesadillas comenzaran.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, Erwin descubrió con sorpresa que el sol ya se encontraba bastante alto, pues la luz se colaba por las ventanas hasta molestar sus ojos. Como si eso no bastara para comprobar lo que se negaba a creer, el reloj en su mesa indicaba que había dormido poco menos de diez horas.

—Imposible… —susurró con temor, sintiéndose rebasado por las emociones que se instalaban en su pecho, desde alegría porque el remedio había funcionado hasta miedo porque desconocía qué era exactamente lo que había bebido, sin mencionar que el solo hecho de pensar que aquello pudiera ser sólo temporal le provocaba una profunda ansiedad. Aunque, de momento, la alegría estaba tomando la delantera.

No sólo había dormido por casi diez horas, además, había sido un sueño tan profundo y reparador que Erwin se sentía como un hombre nuevo. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar alguna vez en el pasado en que hubiera dormido tan bien, libre de pesadillas, sueños o inquietudes, simplemente descansando. La impresión y el alivio que experimentó fue tal, que, cuando se dio cuenta, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus ojos liberaban lágrimas de genuina emoción.

Nunca antes había sido tan feliz, nunca había despertado con energía y menos con ganas de empezar el día, pero esa mañana, Erwin recordó lo maravilloso que era despertar y sentirse vivo, no solo respirando, sino vivo realmente. Se levantó, se dio un baño y se afeitó con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, que solo se ensanchó al ver su propio reflejo, pues estaba más radiante que nunca, su piel había recuperado un color saludable e incluso su cabello brillaba tanto como sus ojos, llenos de vida.

Era como si se tratara de un hombre diferente, uno que no había pasado cada noche de los últimos veinte años siendo atormentado por violentas pesadillas ni dependiendo de cientos de alarmas para descansar apenas lo indispensable, alarmas que ni siquiera había escuchado esa noche. Erwin, mirando la botella de vidrio vacía junto a la cama, tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado.

Como aun era temprano para ir a la oficina, tuvo oportunidad de prepararse un desayuno más nutritivo que el café que solía beber cada mañana en su intento por permanecer despierto, incluyendo fruta y tocino, lo poco que pudo encontrar en casa aunque no estaba seguro de en qué momento lo había comprado.

Su día en la oficina transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Tan normal como podía serlo tener que "presentarse" de nuevo antes sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes no habían logrado reconocerlo de inmediato y le miraban incrédulos cuando se enteraban que se trataba de él. Y no era para menos, pues el cambio que una buena noche de sueño había provocado en él resultaba impresionante. Incluso Mike, el más cercano de sus compañeros, comentó que nunca pensó que hubiera un hombre tan atractivo oculto tras esas enormes ojeras.

Sin embargo y aunque le animaba escuchar los comentarios positivos de sus compañeros, Erwin no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso por la hora de salida, y era que necesitaba con urgencia volver a esa tienda, averiguar que era lo que ese hombre le había dado, preguntar cuánto tendría que pagar por ello y, más importante, pedirle más. Porque Erwin estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que hubiera hecho el extraño líquido esa noche, no dudaría para siempre.

En el momento en que el reloj marcó su hora de salida, sus pies se movieron casi por voluntad propia hacia la salida, siguiendo los pasos que el día anterior le habían llevado hasta aquella extraña tienda, cosa que no había resultado para nada sencilla, pues al haber caminado de forma mecánica no podía recordar exactamente por dónde había pasado. Sin embargo, la fortuna ese día parecía sonreírle pues, luego de un par de giros equivocados, finalmente se encontró en la entrada de la calle de los aparadores.

Los últimos metros que le separaban de la vieja casona los recorrió más bien corriendo, sintiendo una profunda necesidad de llegar de inmediato, como si el lugar fuera a desvanecerse ante sus ojos antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Apenas estuvo frente a la puerta, que se encontraba abierta al igual que el día anterior, Erwin dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio, permitiéndose un momento de indecisión. ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño? ¿Y si aún estaba dormido?

La duda le duró poco, pues tuvo que moverse de la puerta para permitir que una pareja saliera de la tienda, y aunque él no era la clase de persona que gozara de espiar conversaciones ajenas, no pudo evitar escuchar a la mujer susurrar "es un milagro" mientras pasaba a su lado. Erwin no podía imaginar qué era por lo que estaban pasando o qué era lo que habían comprado en ese lugar, pero _milagro_ sin duda parecía una buena palabra para describir lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Una que no solía pronunciar, pero que se sentía correcta.

—¿Vas a pasar o seguirás estorbando?

La profunda voz que salió del interior de la tienda terminó por darle el valor que le faltaba para entrar, después de todo, sueño o no, aun necesitaba respuestas. Una vez se recompuso, caminó con una seguridad que no había sentido en años, dirigiéndose directamente hasta el mostrador, donde el mismo hombre del día anterior terminaba de devolver varios frascos a su respectivo lugar en los estantes.

—Buenos días —saludó atento, incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa—.

—¿Funcionó, entonces?

El hombre no respondió a su saludo, pero parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que había sido de él luego de beber el remedio que le había dado, por lo que Erwin decidió tomarlo como muestra de amabilidad, sin mencionar que se descubrió deseando realmente hablar de ello.

—Sí. No recuerdo una sola vez que hubiera dormido tan bien —respondió entusiasmado, ganándose un asentimiento del hombre, que de algún modo le animó a continuar—. Hace más de veinte años que tengo la misma pesadilla. Cada noche es lo mismo, pero cada noche se siente más real... como si se estuviera convirtiendo en realidad mientras mi vida real se desmorona sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

El hombre, aunque no decía nada, había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención y, al igual que el día anterior, podía sentir su mirada aunque no fuera capaz de ver sus ojos bajo esa enorme túnica. Era como si su silencio le dijera que siguiera, o quizás era sólo que él necesitaba externar por primera vez sus sentimientos sobre esos difíciles años.

—En esos sueños —continuó—, veo muerte por todos lados: trozos de cuerpos imposibles de identificar; charcos de sangre que se extienden hasta alcanzarme; olor a descomposición; ojos sin vida que me siguen a todas partes, que me culpan por sus muertes; rostros petrificados con expresiones horrorizadas… Pero eso no es nada —susurró, y su semblante se ensombreció aún más antes de continuar—. Yo escucho sus voces. Sus gritos, sus suplicas, sus plegarias… algunas veces, puedo escucharlos llorar. Y luego, nada. El silencio me consume hasta que mi propia muerte se repite una y otra vez. Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de gritar. O quizás lo hago, pero ya no queda nadie con vida para escucharme.

Para Erwin, hablar de lo que veía al dormir era agobiante. Las pocas veces que lo había hecho de forma tan detallada, había sido durante su juventud, cuando visitó varios terapeutas creyendo ingenuamente que le ayudarían. Pero ellos ni siquiera le creían, y los que sí, le llamaban loco e insinuaban que sería mejor internarse en un hospital psiquiátrico. Las burlas que soportó, la falta de respuesta, las miradas acusadoras… todo se había acumulado dentro de él, ocasionando que se cerrara al resto del mundo, decidido a llevar esa pesada carga por su cuenta. Con los años, Erwin comenzó a verlo como una especie de redención.

—Pero eso que me dio —continuó con el ánimo recuperado—, no sé lo que es, pero sé que me ayudó como nada más lo ha hecho.

El vendedor, que había estado escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras, permaneció en silencio un momento antes de responder lo que, estaba seguro, era la respuesta que el rubio tanto necesitaba. —Eso que ves cuando duermes es sólo una imagen, la representación de lo que mantiene a tu alma atormentada. Me atrevo a afirmar que se debe a una carga del pasado, una demasiado arraigada, por eso no has logrado desprenderte de ella. O quizás es que tú no quieres dejarla ir.

—¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Lo que más deseo es que esos sueños desaparezcan y me dejen en paz —reclamó, indignado por su atrevimiento de culparlo por aquello que tanto detestaba; aunque, si fuera cierto, ¿de dónde había salido?—. ¿De dónde viene esta supuesta carga, para empezar?

—Eso es fácil —respondió el hombre con una seguridad casi contagiosa—. Un dolor tan antiguo solo puede haberse engendrado en un tiempo lejano. Un arrepentimiento de otra vida. Si sigues viéndolo después de tanto tiempo, es porque tu alma está cansada de cargar con él, necesita que la liberes, pero tú no quieres hacerlo porque, en lo más profundo de tu corazón, te sientes culpable. Esas "pesadillas", no son más que el castigo que tú mismo te impusiste.

—¿Cómo… cómo puede ser eso posible?

Para Erwin, quien siempre se había considerado un hombre de ciencia, todo eso sonaba imposible, como una sarta de mentiras propia del mejor vendedor, aunque, en su favor, tenía que admitir que le había ayudado más que cualquier médico especialista. Por extraño que pareciera, Erwin confiaba en él más que en cualquier otra persona, incluso si no conocía ni su rostro ni su nombre.

—¿Recuerdas lo que viste anoche en tus sueños? ¿Qué fue lo que el _sueño líquido_ te mostró?

Por un momento, Erwin pensó que era el encargado el que se había vuelto loco, pues había dormido tan profundamente que, como era de esperarse, no había soñado nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

—No soñé nada —anunció con seguridad, aunque fue él mismo quien dudó de sus palabras cuando un par de imágenes llegaron a su mente durante una fracción de segundo—. No lo recuerdo.

El encargado suspiró pesadamente, como si ya se esperara esa respuesta pero hubiera tenido la esperanza de estar equivocado. Erwin estuvo a punto de disculparse sin estar seguro de por qué, pero entonces, tal como el día anterior, el hombre reveló otra botella de cristal de entre sus manos, que después colocó con cuidado en el mostrador ante sus ojos.

—Intenta prestar atención esta vez, eso te ayudará a liberarte del peso que te atormenta —indicó haciéndole una seña con su mano para que tomara la botella—. El _sueño líquido_ puede parecer la solución, pero en realidad no es más que una herramienta. Una que puede ayudarte o destruirte.

No necesitaba preguntar qué era lo que quería decir con eso, pues aunque sus palabras podían englobar un sinfín de consecuencias negativas, Erwin sintió un escalofrío por una sola de ellas, la que más le preocupaba.

—¿Cuántos más puedo beber?

El hombre sonrió, ni siquiera la oscuridad fue suficiente para ocultar esa expresión a los ojos de Erwin.

—No durará para siempre. Procura estar atento esta noche.

* * *

Esa noche, una vez más, Erwin estuvo ansioso hasta la hora de dormir. Confiado en que sería igual que el día anterior, bebió de un trago el contenido de la botella y se metió en la cama, cerrando los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera atraer al sueño más rápido. Las palabras del vendedor volvían a su mente cada vez con más fuerza, haciéndole consciente de su importancia. Si estaba en lo cierto, quizás saber la razón de sus pesadillas le ayudaría a terminar con ellas para siempre y, aunque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera estar esperándole en el mundo de los sueños, Erwin terminó por rendirse, aceptando lo que viniera.

Erwin estaba preparado para todo, se convenció a sí mismo de que así era, para las violentas escenas y el dolor de su propia muerte, pero nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, lo que vio en sus sueños esa noche fue algo que no hubiera imaginado nunca. No eran pesadillas lo que se presentó ante él, eran imágenes que se sentían como preciados recuerdos, lejanos, sí, pero no por eso olvidados. Incluso podía revivir las sensaciones como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

Lo que Erwin vio en sus sueños, fue un hombre. Un hombre varios centímetros más bajo que él, de cabello tan oscuro como el universo mismo y helados ojos grises que parecían atravesarle cuando se cruzaban con los suyos. Un hombre cuya presencia le transmitía una tranquilidad que no conocía. Le devolvía la paz al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el dolor, como si el solo hecho de estar a su lado pudiera aliviar las heridas de su corazón.

Sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas, que no tardaron en empapar sus mejillas y después su almohada. Erwin sabía quién era ese hombre y lo mucho que significaba para él. Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron la mañana siguiente, un nombre había vuelto a ser grabado a fuego en su alma: _Levi_.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿dices que no recuerdas nada?

—No. Intenté concentrarme todo el día, pero mi mente esta en blanco desde que me acosté hasta esta mañana.

Erwin cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Se sentía incómodo mintiéndole, pero se obligó a recordar la razón por la que lo hacía, después de todo, no había descubierto nada útil en ese sueño, y hablar de cosas que se sentían privadas con un desconocido era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Además, el simple hecho de recordar lo que había visto en sus sueños la última noche le provocaba un notable sonrojo que odiaría tener que explicar. En definitiva, no tenía nada que decir sobre esa noche.

—¿Ni una sola palabra? ¿Una imagen? ¿Un rostro? —insistió.

—No, absolutamente nada.

El encargado, que esta vez se encontraba preparando un extraño brebaje en una botella mucho más grande que las que le daba a él, no parecía estar convencido de sus palabras, y Erwin estuvo tentado a confesar que sí había visto algo, aunque ese "algo" no podría ayudarle a detener sus pesadillas pues no parecía guardar ninguna clase de relación con ellas. Por suerte para él, antes de sucumbir ante su intensa mirada acusadora, el hombre le mostró una tercera botella, llena de ese líquido que cada vez le parecía más una necesidad.

—Inténtalo en serio esta vez —indicó aun sosteniendo la botella, manteniéndola en su poder mientras Erwin la observaba con ansias, desesperado por tenerla en su poder e ignorando la gravedad de sus palabras.

—Lo haré, de verdad.

Por un momento le pareció que el hombre no iba a entregarle la botella, que quizás estaba poniéndolo a prueba y no tenía intenciones de dársela hasta que confesara lo que había soñado, por lo que no pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando al fin la soltó luego de instante que le pareció eterno, dejándola a su alcance, aunque si se obligó a tomarla lentamente y no arrancarla del mostrador como realmente deseaba.

Para cuando al fin tuvo el remedio en su poder, su pie izquierdo comenzó a golpear el suelo repetidamente en un recién descubierto tic nervioso, mientras esperaba alguna señal que le dijera que podía irse, pues de pronto la botella en su mano no se sentía correcta. Era como si la hubiera robado –aunque en realidad ni siquiera habían discutido el precio– o como estuviera tratando con algo ilegal, y Erwin necesitaba ese "permiso" para salir de ahí para no pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No tuvo que esperar mucho. La señal llegó con un movimiento de la mano del encargado, que le invitaba a irse llevando el frasco consigo, por lo que solo agradeció una vez más y se dio vuelta para irse, controlando sus pies para que no le sacaran corriendo de ese oscuro lugar.

—Erwin —le llamó el encargado cuando recién había alcanzado la entrada, haciéndole congelarse en su sitio, pues no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre, aunque supuso que lo había hecho desde el principio y no lo recordaba por lo cansado que se encontraba—, recuerda que cada sueño que bebes te aleja más de la realidad.

—Lo tengo muy presente —Respondió simplemente, abandonando el lugar sin volver a mirarlo.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que Erwin no quería dejarlo. Por mucho que le advirtiera lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, estaba seguro de que merecía un poco de paz luego de tantos años de dolor. La paz que encontró esa noche en el _sueño líquido_ , en los brazos del hombre que le susurraba al oído palabras de amor que no había conocido en su vida real. Levi llenaba en sus sueños todos los vacíos que nadie llenaba fuera de ellos, y Erwin no tenía la fuerza para negarse ese consuelo. Aunque lo destruyera lentamente. Aunque se robara su vida cada noche.

Ese día, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, Erwin no pudo resistir hasta la noche. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a ese mundo donde no estaba solo y no tenía nada que temer, así que, apenas estuvo en casa, bebió de la botella, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si esa fuera parte de algún ritual para atraer el sueño hacia él. Solo entonces, Erwin se preguntó si no habría sido demasiado impulsivo beberlo a esa hora. Quizás no funcionaría si no era durante la noche, además, el realmente no estaba cansado, y con tantos factores en contra, el rubio se sintió devastado al pensar que pudiera haberlo desperdiciado.

La preocupación no le duró demasiado. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Erwin se encontraba profundamente dormido, abriendo los ojos a una realidad distinta a la suya donde Levi le llamaba para despertarlo, como si su vida fuera realmente el sueño y no al contrario. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fueron los ojos grises de su acompañante, que le miraban con afecto mientras el resto de sus sentidos se iban desperezando, permitiéndole experimentar la sensación de la cálida mano que descansaba contra su frente y el regazo del hombre, donde aún descansaba su cabeza.

Detrás de él, las ramas de los árboles se balanceaban lentamente, bailando al ritmo de la suave brisa que también despeinaba el cabello negro de su amado. Erwin podía sentir su propio rostro formando una sonrisa y, aunque se sentía más como un espectador que como un actor, se regocijaba ante la presencia del otro, recordando vagamente que había sido él quien le obligara a tomar una siesta en ese lugar. Sus labios se unieron por unos instantes mientras le saludaba con un beso, y Erwin sintió aquello como una bienvenida y una invitación al mismo tiempo. Le invitaba a quedarse ahí, con él, compartiendo la eternidad que el mundo de los sueños tenía para ofrecerles.

Y no había nada que Erwin deseara más que quedarse con él, pero la vida no estaba para cumplir sus caprichos. Aunque aquel sueño parecía haber durado apenas unos minutos, cuando despertó se encontró en completa oscuridad, en mitad de la noche, solo y con el corazón oprimido.

Intentó volver a dormir, pues aún faltaban varias horas antes de que tuviera que levantarse, pero esa vez no fue tan simple y terminó dando vueltas en la cama por alrededor de una hora antes de finalmente volver a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, esta vez no hubo bellos paisajes ni palabras cariñosas y dulces caricias. En su lugar, Erwin había visto de nuevo el horror del que había estado escapando las últimas noches. La muerte y la desesperación volvieron a él como un violento recordatorio de que aún estaban ahí, acechando en lo más recóndito de su mente, esperando el momento adecuado para consumirlo.

Para cuando fue capaz de despertar otra vez, luego de varias horas pues no había vuelto a colocar las alarmas, se encontraba agitado, sudado y con el ánimo destrozado. Todo el alivio que el remedio le brindaba no había sido más que algo temporal, como pudo comprobar, y aunque recordaba con claridad ambos sueños, seguía sin encontrar algo que le permitiera terminar de una vez por todas con su "maldición". Necesitaba más.

* * *

Para cuando la semana llegó a su fin, Erwin había vuelto a la tienda cada día sin falta durante seis días, cada uno de ellos asegurando no recordar nada de lo que soñaba y rogando por otra botella de _sueño líquido_. Estaba seguro de que el vendedor ya debía sospechar de sus mentiras, pero con la emoción de verse librado de las pesadillas y la recién descubierta felicidad que Levi le brindaba en sueños, simplemente no había espacio en su mente para pensar en confesar la verdad. Sin mencionar que seguía siendo incapaz de encontrar una conexión entre sus sueños y esa supuesta culpa que tenía tan arraigada, aunque claro, tampoco estaba intentándolo realmente.

Lo único que Erwin estaba notando, lo que tenía en mente todo el día mientras esperaba ansioso la hora de ir a dormir, era lo mucho que odiaba despertar. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder quedarse en ese otro mundo, donde su vida era tranquila y tenía a alguien en ella a quien amaba más que a nada. Levi era la luz que necesitaba para estar bien, pero también era el producto de la oscuridad que le atormentaba, ahora estando despierto.

Quizás nunca lo había visto realmente, pero ya no era capaz de imaginar una vida donde no pudiera volver a verlo. Su última esperanza, era que hubiera algo en esa tienda que le permitiera seguir encontrando a Levi en sus sueños pero al mismo tiempo mantuviera lejos las pesadillas. Un "milagro", como le había llamado la mujer de aquella vez. Por esa razón había faltado al trabajo, para ir de vuelta a esa tienda y buscar una solución, mas esta vez su petición fue negada.

—No puedo darte más. Tienes que parar esta locura —dijo el encargado dándole la espalda, ocupado en ordenar unos jarrones que al parecer acababan de llegar, pues seguían envueltos en hojas de periódico viejas.

A simple vista era imposible saber de dónde venían o qué tan antiguos eran, pero Erwin se encontró forzándose a pensar en ello para controlarse y no perder la compostura, después de todo, él no tenía forma de saber cuánto necesitaba de sus remedios.

—¿Locura? Locura es pasar veinte años viendo personas morir sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. O dormir apenas un par de horas al día y luego tener que mantener tu vida a flote. Eso es una locura, pero esto es… un alivio.

—Ya has bebido demasiado, además, no ha servido para nada, sigues sin poder recordar lo que el _sueño líquido_ te muestra, ¿o me equivoco?—el hombre se giró de frente a él y, como siempre, Erwin pudo sentir su mirada acusadora clavada en él; en esas ocasiones, agradecía no ser capaz de ver su rostro.

—Por favor… solo una más —suplicó Erwin, incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo si le negaba lo que tanta falta le hacía—. Debe haber una forma de hacerlo permanente…

No había forma de que confesara que había estado mintiendo, tampoco de que le contara lo que venía viendo en sus sueños cada vez que bebía ese líquido azul, pero sí le había contado de esa única ocasión en que volvió a tener pesadillas, lo que ahora le parecía un error, pues si había aceptado recordar sus pesadillas, era normal que no le creyera cuando negaba recordar sus sueños. Erwin estaba perdido.

—No —respondió simplemente, devolviendo su atención a la tarea de acomodar los jarrones en los estantes—. Ahora vete, ya no puedo ayudarte.

Erwin no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía echarlo así luego de haberle ayudado? ¿Acaso no entendía lo mucho que lo necesitaba?

—¡Te lo suplico! ¡No puedes quitarme lo único que me hace feliz! —Estaba ya demasiado alterado, gritando asustado ante la sola idea de no volver a beberlo, no sólo por las pesadillas, sino también por Levi. No quería perderlo otra vez.

—No es real.

—¡Lo es para mí!

—No, no lo es, es una ilusión.

—¡Es un recuerdo!

—Es pasado.

—¡Por favor! ¡Lo pagaré ahora mismo! ¡Pagaré lo que sea, así que déjame tener más!

El hombre golpeó es mostrador con sus puños, haciendo temblar algunas de las botellas que se encontraban en él. Estaba molesto, Erwin podía sentirlo, pero su silencio se prolongó por tanto tiempo que quiso pensar que había logrado convencerlo, incluso estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero apenas había sonreído cuando sus palabras le golpearon sin piedad.

—Vete, no quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva. Y no regreses —el encargado tomó la caja de cartón aun llena con varios jarrones y la llevó hasta la puerta tras el mostrador, ignorando sus súplicas, aunque justo antes de entrar volvió a dirigirse a él—. Y, Erwin, no olvides que no es real.

Erwin agachó la mirada, derrotado. Sus piernas temblaban bajo el peso de su realidad. El sueño se había terminado para él y, por mucho que hubiera intentado evitarlo, todo volvería a ser como era antes. Era tal como el vendedor le había dicho, aquello no era real, la felicidad no lo era, y ahora era tiempo de aceptar que ese sueño, aunque hermoso, se había ido para siempre.

Aunque quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Mientras caminaba a la salida con la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que cruzaría esa puerta, sus ojos captaron un destello de esperanza. Sólo que no era _esperanza_ lo que brillaba ante sus ojos, era _sueño líquido_. Al menos una docena de botellas perfectamente alineadas en el tercer estante a la derecha, justo al alcance de su mano. Tan sólo tenía que estirarse un poco para alcanzarlas… la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano.

Ignorando todas las voces y alertas que se encendían en su cabeza gritándole que no lo hiciera, se aseguró de que el encargado no hubiera regresado aun y las tomó todas, guardándolas en cada uno de sus bolsillos tan rápido como pudo y tan cuidadoso como sus temblorosas manos se lo permitían. Erwin no era un ladrón, pero en esos momentos, con las manos llenas de su botín, corrió directo a casa como uno.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron perfectos. Erwin pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, comiendo un poco cuando despertaba y aseándose cuando era necesario antes de beber otra botella y volver a dormir. Había sido maravilloso, pero había algo opacando su felicidad, y era que las botellas no durarían para siempre, y aunque había intentado racionarlas y no beber todo el contenido de una sola vez, cuando se dio cuenta ya sólo le quedaban cinco.

Para entonces, horrorizado ante la idea de que se terminaran y consciente de que no podía volver a la tienda y mucho menos a robar las botellas, Erwin tomó su decisión. Sin embargo, aquello no era del todo cierto, porque aunque hubiera estado negándolo incluso de sí mismo, era una idea que había nacido en él desde el primer día que bebió ese extraño brebaje.

Erwin ya no deseaba despertar, no quería volver a abrir los ojos, no sólo ese día sino todos los siguientes. De cualquier forma no había nada en ese mundo que fuera a echar de menos, así como nadie lo echaría de menos a él. Seguro de que eso era lo que deseaba, Erwin bebió todas las botellas que le quedaban, una por una hasta completar las cinco, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón que diera resultado.

Tras haber dado el último trago, se metió en la cama como cualquier otra noche, sonriendo, ansioso por reunirse con Levi en ese mundo que era solo de los dos.

Fue una tarde, ocho o nueve días después de esa discusión, cuando Levi fue a buscarlo. No había vuelto a ver al rubio en la tienda y tenía sus métodos para saber que no había vuelto al trabajo, nadie sabía nada de él, no respondía las llamadas y, al parecer, no estaba en casa. Sólo que Levi sabía la verdad. Desde la última vez que lo vio en la tienda, cuando robó todas esas botellas de _sueño líquido_ , quiso creer que volvería para buscar la respuesta que tanto deseaba aunque él no pudiera dársela, quiso confiar en que el hombre inteligente y fuerte que conocía estaría bien. Ese había sido su error.

Sabía a la perfección que le había estado mintiendo acerca de no recordar nada, lo veía en sus ojos que no sabían mentir; supo también que había tomado esas botellas, y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo impedido. Quizás había ido a buscarlo con la esperanza de estar equivocado, pero Levi sabía que eso era imposible.

También sabía que nunca había salido de casa. Aunque esperaba que su lado racional le convenciera de beber solo una botella cada noche, pronto entendió que aquello había sido imposible para él, que lo único que deseaba era liberarse de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban. No fue difícil dar con él. Erwin descansaba en la cama con una expresión tan serena que, de haber sido posible, hubiera odiado tener que despertarlo. Claro que eso ya no sería posible. El hombre ante sus ojos ya no estaba en ese mundo, aunque su cuerpo sí lo estuviera, pues había bebido una tras otra las doce botellas.

Pasando su mano suavemente por la mejilla del rubio, que ni siquiera pareció sentir su toque, Levi se preguntó qué clase de sueños estaría teniendo en esos momentos. Su mente estaba perdida, al igual que su corazón, y su cuerpo no tardaría en morir por falta de cuidado. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo, su trabajo era cumplir deseos, no salvar vidas.

Erwin, atrapado en un sueño eterno, fue verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en su vida. Una felicidad artificial, pero felicidad al fin y al cabo. En sus sueños, al fin podría estar junto a la única persona a la que había amado desde siempre, aun cuando en la vida real no habían sido capaces de reunirse. Realmente ya no importaba, esa era su realidad ahora, y Erwin pensaba aferrarse a ella con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sin embargo, las pesadillas también eran sueños, y Erwin descubrió con horror que esas pesadillas y los sueños que tanto disfrutaba eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Pronto, la muerte y la felicidad se mezclaron hasta convertirse en una sola. Una vida entera que se recreaba en su mente una y otra vez, pasando por sangrientas batallas y apasionadas noches, dolorosas cicatrices y tiernos besos, palabras de odio y de amor, promesas y amenazas. Toda una vida que había sido olvidada recreándose ante sus ojos mientras la suya se consumía lentamente.

La expresión en su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor algunas veces, pero luego volvía a relajarse. Levi, que se había quitado la capucha por un momento, se dedicó a observar su rostro por un rato, viéndole pasar de la felicidad a la angustia una y otra vez, sin descanso. Erwin ya debería haberlo descubierto, de eso estaba seguro, que sus preciados sueños y sus temidas pesadillas no eran más que recuerdos de otra vida. Una que sí habían tenido oportunidad de compartir.

—Te lo advertí —pronunció Levi en un suspiro, dejando un primer y último beso en sus labios y abandonando enseguida la habitación. Tenía una tienda que atender.

 _Y tú, ¿qué problema tienes?_ _ven, acércate, tengo un remedio para tu corazón._


End file.
